create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/Mutant Camp (Collab)
Order: 1) Missette (Me) 2) StormieCreater 3) Createsans 4) K9 Part 1 It was a quiet day at the lair for the Turtles. There wasn't any enemies to run out and find, and no aliens were trying to invade the Earth. Finally, they had a well deserved free-day. Donnie was busy working on an experiment in his lab, Raph and Leo were training, Mikey was playing videogames, Elisa was reading a book, Odette was on her T-Phone, and Art was watching Mikey play videogames. As the Game Over ''lit up on Mikey's screen, he groaned, and tossed the controller. "That's it, I give up with this game. It's like impossible to defeat the evil zombie killer!" He said in defeat. Elisa looked up from her book. "Probably because you were pressing the C button, which is walking forwards the whole time. To defeat the zombie killer, you need to press A and B, which enables your special attack to defeat the boss. Oh, and pressing D gives you defense." She said, and then returned to her book. Art snickered, and Mikey rolled his eyes. "Psh, whatever, I knew that." He said, and then restarted his game. Raph and Leo came out from training, and Raph plopped himself on the couch. "Geez, who knew having an off day would be so borin'." He said, cracking his knuckles. "No kidding." Odette said, shutting off her phone. "None of my friends seem to be answering today, either!" She complained. Art shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's nice. No goons we have to go after." She said. Leo stretched his arms, and looked at the lab. "How long has Don been in there?" He asked. Elisa rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know the usual 4 hours a day with no breaks. I'm surprised there hasn't been an explosion of some sort yet." She said. "He'll probably come out soon, leave the geek to his experiments." Raph said waving his hand. Donnie had his goggles on, and was working on fixing up one of his old inventions. It had some minor defects from the last battle they used it at, so it needed reparing. He muttered in frustration at one of the dents in the metal, which wasn't coming out. "Great, I'm going to have to replace the whole backside of this. Which would also mean the interior wires, which connect to the side, ugh!" He said, pushing his invention lightly forward. Donnie took his goggle off and sighed. He needed a break from building, it had been over 4 hours. He looked at his T-phone, and saw he had a text from April. ''Donnie, you need to turn on Channel 6 now! It's something about mutants and portals. Donnie raised an eyebrow at the 'portal' part, but regardless went outside to check it out on TV. He shut the videogame off, which earned a whine from Mikey, and turned the TV on to Channel 6. "Breaking News." The newsreporter said. "Around the city, there's been mysterious portals popping up and then disappearing. They seem to be scattered all around the city in different areas, and mutants are the ones being sucked into them. Be careful outside today, folks. Stay tuned." He finished saying. Odette gasped. "Um, I'm sorry portals? Around the city?" She repeated. Art groaned. "And I thought we would have an off day." She said. Leo looked at Donnie. "Could this be the Kraang?" He asked. Donnie shook his head. "I don't know.." He said. "It's very unlikely it's the Kraang, since they've been down for quite sometime. Unless, they've come back again. But this portal is only taking mutants." He said. "Maybe it's good if we warn our friends? I'm sure, Kim, Gabby, and the others wouldn't want a portal randomly appearing by them and they didn't know what is was." Elisa said. Leo nodded his head, and Mikey sprang up. "I gotta' text Kim!" He said, running to find his phone. After they all warned their friends, they were getting ready to go topside. They all grabbed their weapons, said goodbye to Master Splinter, and raced up to the rooftops. "Okay, so keep a look out for a blue and purple mixed hue portal. " Donnie said. The ground suddenly rumbled, and there was a swish behind Donnie. "Um, like that one?" Art questioned. "Exactly." Donnie said gulping. As the team tried to back up from it, the portal started sucking it, which was too strong for them to avoid. Mikey got pulled in first, then along with Leo, Odette, then the rest. They screamed as they were pulled into the unknown, and the portal closed shut and disppeared out of thin air, like it never was there. But, what they didn't know, is that a whole new adventure was awaiting for them. Part 2 The turtles looked around their surroundings as soon as they crossed the other side of the portal, figuring out where they were, but they had no idea. Donnie looked to the side to find their friends have been dumped into the camp as well. "Ah! My baby!" Donnie shrieked as he ran towards Gabby and nearly tackled her. "Easy there, Don" Raph told him "You might kill someone!" Donnie glared at Raph as Gabby snickered. "Do you guys happen to know where we are?" "No clue" Donnie answered "But it's got to be at some campgroud". "Donnie's right" Leo defended "Look! Cabins" "Good job, Blues Clues" Raph said sarcastically "You won I Spy!" As Raph was teasing his brother, Odette spotted some of her friends as well. "Otto! Tyla! Willemse! Roari!" Odette cried to them, then saw her secret frenemy "And Echo. What are you guys doing here?" "Uh, we were sucked into the portal too, y'know" Echo told her "Now, we don't know where we are" Willemse added "I overheard that we are at a camp" Odette explained "But I'm not so sure what camp" "Well, hurry fast" Tyla warned "Because we may never get out of here if those portals don't open" "Aw, c'mon guys!" Otto encouraged "Think positive! Maybe we can actually have fun at this place" "I don't follow" Echo was confused "Well, maybe this is a mutant camp! Let's enjoy this for a little while, then maybe the portals will open soon enough!" Otto explained "Easy peasy" "If that's the case" Odette looked back at her brothers "Then I guess we should make the most of it" Part 3 Art's POV: I walked away from my sibs to get some air. I leaned against a tree. A man walked over to me. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked. "Loitering." I responded. He sighed. "Anyways, young lady, what's your name?" He asked again. "Artemisia, or Artemis." I told him. He smiled and lead me back to my siblings. Lecture from Leo... Great... Part 4 Whitney's POV Woah, this is sweet! A campground, in a portal! I looked around the place, it was nice and sunny, which added even more beauty to this amazing camping spot. Anyways, I went to catch up to the others. I can't wait to see what'll happen here! Isla's POV I like this new place, I like that there are cabins here. I wonder what we'll do here. I spotted some of my friends, so I decided to go talk to them. Part 5 Kim groaned as she hit her head on the grass. She looked around, where the heck was she? As she stood up, she noticed cabins, and a lot of trees. Oh gosh, it was her worst nightmare, camp. The others didn't know, but Kim's experience with camps was horrible. In Camp Stone when she was 6, she had a concussion from falling down the rock wall, when she was 9 in Bear Camp she fell off a kayak, and when she was 12 in Scream it out Camp she had an infestation of cockroaches in her cabin. She didn't really like camps. As she reluctantly started walking around the camp, she finally saw her friends. She was surprised to see Gabby, Isla, Whitney, Roari, Echo, Tyla, Otto, Willmese, and the turtles there. "Guys!" She yelled as she caught up with them. "Kim!" Mikey said happily as he threw his arms up. Kim smiled, but then looked at Leo and Donnie. "Question, where the heck are we?" She asked Donnie. "The portal took us, and other mutants, to some sort of camp. I'm not sure what it's called though.. but I'm not sure how long we'll be here." Donnie said. "Oh, great.." Kim muttered in sarcasm. "It won't be horrible, at least you have us here!" Whitney chimed in happily. "Ya, of course, that's not the problem." Kim said. "It's just that I have a burning hatred for camps." She finished. Raph raised an eyebrow. "You hate camps?" He asked in confusement. "Yes, 'they're a place full of misery and embarassments just waiting to happen." Kim stated. "Maybe this one will be different though. I mean.. it's a mutant camp, not a human one." Odette said. Elisa suddenly looked around. "Um, did you guys notice Art was gone?" She asked. Leo looked behind her. "You've got to me kidding me.. she went off alone, again!" He said with annoyment. Not even a few seconds after, Art walked back towards the group awkwardly. "Um.. hey guys." She said. Leo crossed his arms. "Art, how many times have we been over not wandering away from the group? Since we're a team, we have to stick together." He said. Art rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault it was getting boring. Plus, some guy walked me back here.." She said. As she looked behind her, she saw the mysterious man who had helped her was gone. "Right.. there's no one there Art." Raph said. A short woman, who was a mutant rabbit, came over to the group of friends. "Why are you all standing around here for?" She asked. "Who are you..?" Roari questioned. "I'm Ms. Evergreen, and all of you are due to the camp circle. We're assigning dorms and cabins. Now come on, don't dilly dally, let's go." She said, motioning for the friends to follow. As the friends all gave confused looks to each other, they followed the camp counseler, and wondered what other mutants they may encounter. Part 6 Roari wasn't sure about this place. For a while there, she thought she saw someone flirting with Willemse. But before she could see who it was, she was gone. "Roari, this camp is amazing!" Willemse exclaimed, oblivious to Roari's uneasiness. Then, he noticed it "Hey...you okay?" Roari tried to fake smile "Oh yea! I'm f-fine!" Willemse was confused "O...kay? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I check out most of the camp?" Roari grabbed Willemse's arm "I'll come with you" Meanwhile, Donnie and Gabby were going crazy when they find so many spare parts lying around most of the campground. "Look at this, G!" Donnie said, holding up a pipe-like figure "Woah! So cool!" "Is it just me?" Raph asked "Or is this camp weirder by the second?" "Either that or you're imagining things" Mikey teased him "Yea, Raph!" Kim edged him on "This will be fun! All fo us on a journey! Maybe a hike!" "Or a swim!" Mikey added "Or maybe training" Leo added "Uh, no training for me! I'm out!" Raph dashed off to the volleyball court "Fine then" Leo went the other way. The sooner they knew it, Mikey and Kim were all alone "I guess it's just us" Mikey concluded "Oh well" Kim added "Let's go prank someone" Mikey smirked "You read my mind" Part 7 Tania's POV: Great. Weird camp with no Rico. Beautiful. I saw Ralph, exhaled loudly and continued walking. Nope, not dealing with that. Sucks enough as is. I heard an announcement. "All campers report to the center of camp immediately!" It said. "By "campers", you mean captives." I said. We walkedto the center though. "Welcome to Mutant Camp!" A man said. Part 8 Isla's POV As the man talked, he handed out to all of us pieces paper of what cabin we were going to stay in and who our roommates are. He came over to me and handed me my paper. I read: Isla Whitney Tania Sweet! I'm liking this camp. Part 9 Yikes.. maybe Raph was on to something about this camp being bad. Kim had tried to have a positive attitude before, but over 6 mosquitoes had bit her under 5 minutes. After the camp meeting, Kim found out she had a cabin with a girl named Stephanie, Rain, who she knew from the city, and.. Clover. She hissed even looking at her name. Kim despised Clover.. especially after some inccidents that occured with her. Regardless, Kim was off with Mikey going to find some unfortunate camper to prank. But, Mikey and Kim decided to prank Raph, since they knew what would happen with him anyway. "Okay so, leaves, branches, and honey we're all got in the buckets? And the water?" Mikey asked Kim. Kim lifted up the buckets. "Yep, Raph's not gonna know what hit him." She said with a devilish grin. Mikey snickered, as he grabbed two of the buckets. They knew after the volleyball thing Raph was playing, he would have to walk up a certain trail.. where the prank would be. Mikey tied the buckets up onto tree branches so he could knock them over, as he balanced himself on a medium-height tree. Kim was behind a bush, since she was going to spill the water on the ground. "Okay, after the honey falls, that's when you drop the water." Mikey yelled-whispered. Kim gave a thumbs up in understandment. After a while, they saw a figure walking, who looked like they had a shell. "Okay.. that's him, now!" Mikey yelled. Mikey dropped the honey, and then Kim dropped the water. As the branches and leaves also fell, the person spiraled backwards in the water and fell down groaning. Kim laughed and came out from behind the bushes, as Mikey jumped down from the tree. "Alright! We got him good." He said snickering, as they both high fived. But.. the person who they pranked wasn't exactly Raph. "Wait, is Raph okay?" Kim asked with some concern. "Eh, he's got a head of rock, he's fine." Mikey said. "Bro, you okay?" Mikey said, tapping his foot on the figure who has a towel over their head. The figure stood up and looked angered. He was large, strong, and tall. Mikey yelped as he backed away behind Kim, shaking. "That's not Raph.." Kim said nervously. Who they pranked was a mutant rhino, who had some resembelance to Rocksteady, but he instead wore a hat, orange shirt, whistle, shorts, and had a loud, strong voice. "What is the meaning of this, childishness?!" He shouted, as it boomed through the whole forest. Kim held her ears. "S-Sir, we were trying to prank someone else, we mistaken that person for you! We're sorry!" She said in apology. He grunted. "I suppose you're new here. I'm Counsler Fin, one of the heads here. You two are being punished severly. Get up, and follow me now!" He shouted, walking forward. Mikey slowly stood up. "Man.. he's even scarier than Raph." Kim nodded her head. "Yea, but now we're getting some sort of punishment!" She said nervously. Fin turned behind to look, as the two mutants weren't moving. "I said, GET UP, AND FOLLOW ME NOW!" He shouted, which caused Kim to jump and cling onto Mikey's arm. Mikey and Kim slowly followed him, frightened about what would happen. Part 10 "We keep telling you!" Mikey said "We meant to prank someone else! We're very, very sorry!" Fin didn't buy it "Well, that's not good enough! Keep walking!" "Man" Kim grunted "What a way to start the camp" "Hey!" Someone shouted. The three turned around to see Milly, new camp outfit and all. "That's not a very nice way to treat newbies, Mr. Camp Counselor. Now, I am asking you nicely to let them go" "No" He answered "They need to be punished" "Please!" Mikey pleaded "We never meant to prank you!" "BE QUIET!" Fin yelled at Mikey, making him jump "YOU CAN'T TALK TO AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER LIKE THAT!" Milly yelled at him "YOU BE QUIET TOO!" Fin yelled at her "'''LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!!!" Milly screamed, and with a war cry, she punched a nearby tree, causing it to crack into a statue of Tyrone. Fin gave a quiet yelp and handed Mikey and Kim over to her and ran away. "I have rage" Milly explained "That was awesometastic!" Mikey rejoiced "Well you didn't deserve that" Milly replied "And you were just trying to explain what happened. I'm gonna have to talk to the boss about that guy" Meanwhile, the Courageous Crew were checking out the rest of the camp. The boys were escatic to see a wuffleball court nearby, and the girls were excited to see a pool as well. "This camp is the bomb!" Echo exclaimed "I agree!" Willemse added "This camp is awesome!" While the others were complimenting on the camp, Odette spotted someone over by the bushes. She thought she saw someone with fox ears and a tail. But, as she went to get a closer look, the figure jumped at her. "Helllooo!" He tackled her "Aaah!" Odette screamed, before he tackled her. They tumbled into the Courageous Crew, the figure on top of Odette's stomach. His face was revealed to be a dwarf with auburn hair, brown eyes, a long beard, and red fox ears and tail. "Hiya!" He greeted "I'm Conselor Jalil! What's yours, sweetheart?" "Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Odette stuttered as she got up, brushed off herself, and backed away slowly. "That's Iredessa, mind you" Echo told him "Echo, be nice" Tyla told him "Well, he-I-uh-he-ugh!" Echo tried to talk. "Sorry, we're new here" Otto explained Jalil giggled as his cheeks lit up "Well, you came to the right place! T-shirts, tank tops, and hoodies are on sale so please get one before you find a cabin!" He brought out the puppy dog eyes "Pretty please with a sugar on top!" "You mean cher-never mind" Roari said "I'll be seein' ya!" He pointed to Roari, then to the rest of the Courageous Crew "And you, and you, and you, and you," He batted his eyes at Odette "And you if you'll see me" Then he skipped off. "He's my favorite" Odette complimented "He's weird" Echo stated "Should we tell the others about this?" Otto asked them "Probably not" Tyla told them "Let's wait until he meets them" Part 11 Tania's POV: I saw who I was sharing a cabin with. Names 'r' Isla and Whitney. Oh my goodness. I weird rhino, ran past me, and knocked me over. "Hey! Lizards crossing here!" I yelled, standing back up. He walked over to me. "What did you say to me, girly?" He said, "menacingly". "Lizards crossing. Watch where ya goin', sweetheart." I said, standing up, and left. I looked at thge clothes, bought a hoodie and tied it around my waist. There's no way I'm wearing it. Part 12 Isla's POV I found Whitney. "Hi, Whitney!" "Oh, hi!" She smiled. "Did you see the cabin assignments?" "No, did you?" "Yeah, I'm sharing a cabin with you and Tania." "Cool! Let's go check out our cabin!" Part 13 Elisa and Art were looking at the clothes. "I'm definetly getting the hoodie." Elisa said. "Eh, I'm gonna get the T-shirt." Art said. They both got what they wanted, and tried them on. "This is really some hoodie." Elisa commented. It was black, has green draw strings, and in the middle had a green "MC" on the sweatshirt. The T-shirt was all black, and had the same MC design in the middle, but with green flames behind it instead. "This shirt is wicked." Art grinned After the inccident with Fin, Kim had thanked Milly. Kim went to find her Cabin, while Mikey was going to the rock wall. Kim took a deep breath, and opened the door. Stephanie, and Clover both stood in there, but no Rain. Great.. Clover widened her eyes, but then did a bit of a glare. Stephanie was a minor mutant beagle, and was very cheery. "Hi! I'm Stephanie, I'm guessing you're Kim?" She asked. Kim nodded her head slowly. "Yep.." She confirmed. The cabin all in all was very nice. Large, two bathrooms, a TV, a mini kitchen, 4 beds, and draws underneath each of them. Kim still side eyed Clover though. It was only her luck she shared the same cabin as her. "So, Kim. Long time no see." Clover said, crossing her arms. "Yea, whatever." Kim said, sitting herself on the bed she chose. With Clover here, how was Kim going to deal with her, especially after Clover tried to steal her boyfriend? Part 14 As the Courageous Crew bought their T-shirts, hoodies, and tank tops, they thought more about the camp. What will it be like? Who's going to be in their cabin? Will their cabin mates be nice? They talked and walked out the door, only to dodge the mud flying to them. A girl, mutant arctic fox with brown hair and blue eyes, tripped and fell into the mud, which some landed on Counselor Jalil. The girl saw him and did a double take. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She apologized profusely as she used a towel nearby to help get the mud stains out of his shirt. "It's quite alright!" He smiled "Accidents happen! But someone doesn't get that kind of prone!" The fox looked up "Eh, what?" "Counselor Fin" Jalil answered "I heard he almost got two kids in trouble for just a small prank. I'm going to have to tell Ms. Evergreen about him. You're okay" The fox breathed a sigh of relief and handed Jalil the towel. She blushed "Still sorry about that" Jalil smiled "No problem" He winked at her and headed off. "I guess you have a crush on him?" Echo said that made the girl jump. She turned around to see the Courageous Crew. She blushed "Uh, yea. Sort of. He's the best counselor." "I thought so" Echo reacted "What's your name?" Tyla asked her "Julia" She answered, holding out her hand "Nice to meet you" Tyla shook it. "So, who are you sharing a cabin with?" Roari asked "Well" Julia thought for a moment "I think I'm sharing a cabin with two someones named Art and Roari" "I'm Roari!" She replied "I'm very glad to share a cabin with you!" Julia smiled "Me too" Leo and Raph were exploring more of the camp until they came across two familiar faces. "Hey, Jeremy! Hey, Vincent!" Leo greeted "Sup?" Vincent said "Hey guys!" Jeremy waved "So, where's Alopex?" Raph asked "She's sharing a cabin with Gabby and another girl" Jeremy explained "But I'm still going to keep my eye out for her. She is my beautiful lady" Leo thought about this situatino for a moment "Anyone else think the counselors are up to something?" "Yea" Vincent agreed "I mean, Fin maybe, but Ms. Evergreen and Jalil seem nice. We may never know" Leo looked at Vincent, then Jeremy, then Raph "We better find out before the mutants get put in danger" Part 15 Trinity's POV: I had a hoodie for this place. Mutants only, so Casey and April aren't here. Poo. I overheard talking. "You make sure mutants follow rules, yes?" A voice I recognized asked. "Yep." Another voice said. I hid. Fins came out and saw my ears. "Just a wolf. Wait... If this place is for mutants..." He said. I ran. Funny note, wolves are faster than rhinos. I ran, but tripped. He caught me. Double poo. "You're coming with me." His scary voice said. Part 16 Whitney's POV Me and Isla arrived at out cabins, unlocked the door, and walked inside. "Sick!" I exclaimed. "Sick as in good or bad?" Isla asked. "Good, this place is amazing!" Isla and I kept walking around in the cabin, checking out all the things that were in the room. Part 17 Fin had ventured off far into the forest, and held Trinity as she struggled to get free. He threw her onto the ground in front of someone. Trinity slowly looked up, and saw there was a mutant snake, sort of like Karai, sitting near a crystal. The snake, who went by Venom, snickered. "Lookss like we have our first victim here." She hissed, which caused Trinity to shiver. "W-what do you want with me?!" Trinity questioned. Venom cackled, and touched the crystal. "Well, if you musst know. We are grabbing mutantss and bringing them here to destroy the crystal. Thiss crystal is only powered when enough campers are here in the Glowing Hollows. You are already one of ssix that we need." Venom explained with a smirk. Fin looked at Venom. "I have a few other mutants in mind, a turtle, a minor-mutant cat girl, and some rock girl to possibly bring here." He said. "Ahh, excellent. Go, and bring them here." She said. Trinity gasped, but was tied up by Fin. How could she tell the others when she was stuck here? Meanwhile, Mikey was still shaken up from the inccident with Fin. He saw Raph, Leo, Jermey, and Vincent, and went over to them. Raph was the first to see Mikey, and instantly but on a confused look as Mikey looked scared. "What's with the face, Mike?" He asked. Mikey snapped back into reality. "Oh, um it's kind of about Fin." He said. "Kim and I were trying to pull a prank on.." Mikey stopped and looked at Raph, but knew what would happen if he told the truth. "Some bug mutant.." He continued saying. "But it was Fin instead, and he almost sent me and Kim somewhere, but it was Milly who stopped him and saved us." Mikey finished. Leo nodded his head. "We were talking about Fin too.. somethings off about that guy. We have to find out, and don't worry Mikey, we'll make sure he doesn't bother you or Kim again." He said in reassurance. Mikey thanked his brother, but from a far distance. Fin was watching. "More turtles.." He muttered. Then, he snickered. "Looks like there will be more mutants to bring to Venom." Part 18 Tyla was just coming back from a swim until she overheard Ms. Evergreen and Jalil talking. She decided to hide and find out who was making all that chatter. "You know why we made this camp" Ms. Evergreen "We need enough mutants to break the crystal" "I don't care!" Jalil wailed "I'm not going to let you hurt them!" "You decided on this decision!" Ms Evergreen scowled at him "I never decided to keep them here!" Jalil protested "What are we doing? Why are we doing this?" Tyla peeked over and saw Ms. Evergreen pull him towards her by his beard. "You will do what Fin and I say" Ms Evergreen threatened him "This plan will go down and we will be able to keep them here forever. If not, it will be the last time you ever see Julia again" Jalil sighed "Yes...Ms. Evergreen" Tyla escaped before they could see her. But a million thoughts came rushing through her head. What were the counselors up to? And what did Julia have to do with Jalil? She spotted Roari and Julia talking and decided to concede them about the counselors' plan. "So, the counselors of this camp are actually against all of us mutants?" Roari concluded, while Julia hung her head. "Well" Tyla corrected "All but one...Jalil" Julia perked her head up "Huh?" "Jalil seemed pretty against this whole scheme" Tyla explained "He never wanted to hurt the mutants in the first place and was used for this particular plan. He also seemed to have a connection to Julia in some way..." "M-me?" Julia pointed to herself "What would he want from me?" "I'm not sure" Tyla replied "One hunch is that he has a crush on you" "Wha, I, uh...what?!" Julia blushed madly. Tyla kept explaining "Another hunch is that you may know more about him than it seems. Do you?" "Well, um..."Julia thought "He's a nice guy at heart?" "Well, I'll keep searching for clues" Tyla concluded "Us too" Roari agreed "We'll find out what they're planning, and bring them justice" Part 19 Artemisia's POV: Julia talked to me about a crystally thingy and Trinity going missing. "Can you help? Please?" she asked. I nodded. "What's with the crystal anyways?" I asked. Julia went silent. "Alright, no questions. I'll look for Trinity." I said, then walked away to find Trinity, my morningstar in hand. I had to find Fin. "Come on out, rhino. Come out, come out wherever you are." I said. I heard a dash and gasped. Something was in a bush. Fin, I thought. I readied my attack. "Booyakasha!" I yelled, and attacked, but missed. Part 20 Isla's POV "Whitney!" I exclaimed, and ran over to her. She turned around and saw me. "Oh, what's up?" She asked. "Ms. Evergreen!" "What about her?" "She's planning to use us mutants to destroy some sort of crystal!" "How do you know about this?" "Roari and her friends told me and told me to tell you." "Oh, okay. Are we gonna do something about it?" Whitney cracked her knuckles. "Yes." Part 21 "What?" Elisa questioned with wide eyes. Odette nodded her head. "That was my reaction. But the counslers, all except Jalil of course, want to trap us here once they destroy the crystal." She said. Elisa shook her head. "And I thought this camp was nice. Well, are we going to tell Leo and the others?" She asked. "Well, that's why I was wondering if you could tell them. Art, and Trinity went missing, and Julia, Roari, Tyla, and some others of us are going to go spread the word to some other mutants, but you'd be good to tell Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey." She said. Elisa nodded her head in understandment. "Okay, got it. We better hurry before something goes wrong." She said, before Odette and Elisa went in seperate directions. It took a few turns, but Elisa finally found three of her brothers. She ran over to them, out of breath. Mikey looked at her confused. "Why do you look like you ran a mile?" He asked her. Elisa stood up, and rolled her eyes. "Because I basically just did, but that's not important." She said. Leo looked at her. "What do you mean, Eli?" He asked concerned, as Jermey and Vincent also looked confused. "I heard from Odette, who heard from Roari, who heard from Tyla that the counslers are planning to destory some crystla thingy that controls the portals which lead to this camp, and that they want to keep us here forever!" Elisa exclaimed. "Trinity already went missing, and Art just recently went missing." She added. "I knew they were up to something.." Leo muttered. "What are we going to do, Leo? I don't want to be stuck in this camp forever, that would mean no pizza!" Mikey said in horror, which earned him a slap on his head from Raph. Leo thought for a moment. "We need to warn the mutants.. and we have to make sure no other mutants are taken." He said. "Jeremy, Vincent, Elisa, you go find Donnie, Kim, Gabby, and the others, and get them to come back to this spot." He said, which they nodded their heads. "Mikey, and Raph, we're going to find Art and Trinity." He said. "Alright, some action around here." Raph said, cracking his knuckles. They all split off, but they didn't know some counslers were watching. "When do we take them? Now would be perfect." Fin said, which Ms. Evergreen in response shushed him. "Quiet, you fool. We will get the turtle and his other friends when they go to retrieve the two girls. After that, their other friends will go there to find them, and then we'll finally destroy the crystal and keep the campers stuck here for as long as they live." She said. Part 22 As the turtles and their friends went to warn the campers, Jalil watched from a distance. "I can't let them stay here like this" He murmured to himself, then dashed off to Glowing Hollow. He found the real crystal and after creeping past Venom and the prisoners, he replaced the real crystal with an exact replica, as shiny as the real one, and hid the real crystal within himself. Before he left, he cut Trinity and Art loose. "What are you doing?" Trinity said through her teeth "I don't have time to explain" Jalil told them quickly "Just go before they find out you escaped, and don't tell them it was me" "Thank you so much" Art thanked him, she and Trinity escaped out of the forest, and Jalil was gone without a trace. By the time the turtles got to the site, the two girls were already gone. "Where did they go?" Raph whispered "They must've escaped on their own" Donnie tried to explain "Or they could've been taken by the counselors!" Mikey retaliated Leo looked for clues around the site, then spotted a tuff of fox fur. "There's only one person, or counselor, with this kind of fur" Leo said, picking it up "Counselor Jalil" "Jalil?" Mikey questioned "But he seems so nice!" "He can't keep up this charade much longer" Raph said, punching his fist against his hand "Wherever he is" Leo started to say "We need to find him, and take Art and Trinity back" He looked up at the crystal (who he thought was still real) "We still have time before they break the crystal. Let's hurry and find Jalil!" Part 23 Trinity's POV: I can't breathe... Art picked me up and continued running. We returned to the camp site. Everyone there looked relieved. "Artemis! Trinity! Thank goodness you guys are okay!" Milly cried. I smiled. Artemis set me down. I was relieved we were okay, but the guys were in potential danger! Part 24 Whitney's POV Artemis and Trinity had come back! I ran up to them and greeted them back. Trinity looked a little worried though. "What's wrong, Trinity?" I asked. "I think the guys are in danger." Trinity replied. "Well, let's go help them!" I exclaimed. "Okay," Trinity replied. Part 25 "FAKE?!" Venom's eyes hardened at Fin and Ms. Evergreen behind her. "Who on earth, would replace the crystal with a fraud?" She asked, knocking the crystal down. Ms. Evergreen gulped. "Venom, Fin and I didn't replace the crystal, and we're sure the other counselors wouldn't have either." She said. Venom scoffed. "Well then, where did the crystal go? Did it get taken by a camper?" She questioned. Ms. Evergreen thought for a moment, before she glared. "Of course.." She muttered. Fin gave her a weird look. "What?" He asked confused. "It was that idiot Jalil, it has to be! He didn't want to do all of this in the first place, who else would replace the crystal?" She stated. "Jalil... I will go after him and find the crystal. You two go find the rest of the counselors, and grab campers. Anyone you find." Venom hissed. Elisa found Art and Trinity with Whitney, and Milly, and was relieved that they were okay. "We warned all the campers about what the counselors would be doing, maybe we should round' up some of our friends to help out Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Don?" She suggested. Art nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan." She said, and Trinity put a thumbs up in agreement. They split off, and got Roari, Odette, Gabby, Kim, Milly, Julia, Vincent, Jeremy, Willy, Tyla, Echo, and Alopex to help them. "So.. they want to keep us here forever...?" Kim repeated, with her head tilting. "Yes, and we need to help the guys out, I have a feeling something might go wrong.." Elisa said nervously. "They're strong, what could possibly stop them?" Gabby questioned. Elisa shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, so we got the plan, right?" Odette asked. Trinity nodded her head. "Me, Roari, Jeremy, Tyla, Whitney, Vincent, and Alopex go find the crystal, and try to hide some campers." Trinity said, with Odette nodding her head in response. "Yep, and then Elisa, Art, Milly, Willy, Echo, Kim, Gabby, Julia, and I go find the guys and help them." Odette repeated. "Okay, let's do this guys!" Roari said, pumping her fist in the air, with the rest of the friends nodding their heads. They split off, and went on their seperate tasks. "Ew, this part of the forest is so soggy." Kim said, kicking a wet leaf off of her foot. "You probably just hate it cause you're part cat." Art joked, which Kim rolled her eyes. "Guys, quiet." Milly said. They went silent, until they heard a scream. "That's Mikey.." Kim said, recgonizing the high-pitched screech. The friends ran over quietly, but were shocked at what they saw. A large mutant snake, with green scales, blood red eyes, and a long shredded black dress on was fighting the turtles. Mikey was thrown into a tree, and had weakly climbed out, and the other turtles were still brawling with the snake. "You'll never win, freaks." Venom hissed, wacking Raph down with her tail. Mikey spotted Kim, and then the rest of his friends and some siblings, and gasped. "Guys, you're here!" He cried out in joy. Elisa, Odette, Art, and Gabby got out their weapons. Milly cracked her fists, and Echo growled. Kim, Julia, and Willy kind of nervously got into a battle stance. Venom turned around, and snickered seeing the campers. "Well.. looks like I have some more weaklings to fight." She said. Elisa twirled her yari in her right hand. "We'll see about that." She said, before they all charged at her. Part 26 As they tried to fight, Julia saw Jalil sneak his way passed Venom. But, he was spotted before he got away, and was grabbed. As Venom searched through him, she was shocked. "What?!" Venom exclaimed "The crystal is not here?!" Before she was kicked in the face by Odette. Julia helped Jalil escape while the others fought with all their might. While they fought, Julia and Jalil hid. "Wait, y-you didn't have the crystal with you?" Julia asked him "No" He answered "I hid it somewhere else" "Where though?" Jalil whispered the place into Julia's ear. Julia's eyes widened. "How did you manage to get it in there?" Julia questioned him "Logic" Jalil winked at her and tapped his head. "I probably feel sheepish for believing you took Trinity and Art somewhere else" "Well, don't be" Jalil smiled genuinely "You can trust me" Then, without Julia knowing, Jalil leaned into her and kissed her cheek. Julia's eyes went wide, and her freckled face became as red as a cherry tomato. Her voicebox must've been malfunctioning because when she tried to comment, she couldn't get any words out. Jalil chuckled. Part 27 Trinity's POV: I was singing to myself while waiting. Artemis was listening, exasperated. "How much longer?" she asked. I shrugged. Then, everyone ran back. I looked at them with a smile. I still miss Casey, and Art misses Andrew, but we'll be okay. At least, I hope so. Part 28 Whitney's POV I was back waiting with the others while the turtles and the others were fighting Venom. I was sort of sad though, I miss Dover. I'll see him later, though. Part 29 Venom has retreated to go find the crystal. "Man, she was hard to defeat.." Mikey said, though his voice showed he was clearly out of breath. Kim nodded her head, but then looked around. "Hey.. where did Art go?" She asked, while looking around. Leo scowled. "Probably back with Trinity.." He said. Leo spotted Jalil and Julia talking, and hardened his eyes. "Jalil!" He yelled, pointing his katana at him. He caught Jalil's attention, and he nervously gulped. "Tell us, where did you put the crystal?" Leo asked, while Raph stood behind him twirling his sai's. "I.." Jalil said nervously. "W-wait!" Julia squeaked, running infront of him. "Jalil isn't an enemy, he hid the real crystal to protect us!" She exclaimed. Leo raised an invisible eyebrow. "How can ya' be sure?" Raph asked suspiciously. "He told me, and Jalil wouldn't like. You guys have to believe me." Julia pleaded. The turtles stood for a couple of seconds, and then Mikey spoke up. "I.. believe you Julia. Jalil seems like a cool dude, anyway." He said. Donnie nodded his head in agreement. Leo slowly lowered his katana. "If Julia says it's true.. then I'll believe her." He said. Jalil breathed a sigh of relief. Elisa put her yari in her belt. "But then, if you hid the real crystal, where did you put it?" She asked. "I need to tell you guys somewhere safer, not just out in the open here. I know there's some counslers patrolling back here. C'mon, let's head back to camp and find the rest of the campers." He said. The group followed him, and were greeted by Art and Trinity. "Art, why did you run off again?" Leo asked. "The fight was taking way too long.. plus I got tired." She said. Leo sighed. "Okay, that's fine, I guess." He said. "So, did you guys get the crystal?" Trinity asked. Odette shook her head. "No, but Jalil hid it safetly, so he's going to get the whole group and tell us where it is. Then, we might have a good plan." She said. TBC Category:Blog posts